


How I Wonder

by Azazel



Series: Twinkle, Twinkle [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Boss/Employee Relationship, Conditioning, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: A refresher course





	How I Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Again please heed all warnings and tags. Thank you!

Jiyong flicks long, bleached-blond bangs out of his eyes for what feels like the thousandth time but even the mild annoyance his hair causes can't dampen his mood. He feels light, almost buoyant, like he might float away from the Earth if his shoes weren't holding him down. He swerves around a cluster of stylists carrying armloads of outfits as he makes his way back to the tiny dressing room he had been assigned that morning. His own team is waiting for him out in the narrow hallway, which makes him pause for a moment. Their whispered conversations stop when he approaches. His manager breaks from the group and with a solemn look informs him YG is waiting to speak with him. It's as if a pit suddenly appears beneath his stomach making it fall to his feet. Immediately his thoughts run back to the scandal and he thinks perhaps another has erupted.

He pushes the door open and finds the CEO leaning against the makeup table, texting. YG barely glances in his direction, waving a hand to beckon him closer but still focused on the message he is composing. Jiyong turns to shut the door and takes a deep breath in the process, the rosy softness of his joy evaporating as the haughty mask of G-Dragon settles on his face. He moves to stand at a respectful distance from YG and crosses his hands in front of himself. 

YG does not look up from his phone but he says, “I watched the recording today.” Jiyong's mind ticks over from fearing a new and worse scandal to rehashing every detail he can remember from his performance. There had only been a few takes and even fewer shots that needed to be redone. He thought everything went rather smoothly, all things considered. He had not gotten booed off stage and no one had even brought up the word “plagiarism”, much less asked him about it.

But none of that can change the fact of YG's critical nature. Finally, YG snaps his phone shut and shoves it into his pocket then turns a sharp look on Jiyong. Jiyong doesn't flinch but he feels like he should. 

“Where was it?”

Jiyong blinks, completely at a loss, “Where was what, hyung?”

YG sighs, “We went over this. I thought you learned what you need to show them. But I didn't see it today.”

Heart jumping at the reminder of what happened, Jiyong fumbles for a response but YG cuts him off by stepping away from the vanity and grabbing his wrist to pull him closer. He maneuvers Jiyong to stand in front of him, facing the mirror, then crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Show me,” he demands.

Jiyong fidgets with the cuffs of his shrug, glancing at YG in the mirror over his shoulder then towards the door separating them from a whole broadcasting crew as well as his own staff. His heart speeds up again making his skin feel hot under his clothes. He can barely feel the ghost of YG's breath against the back of his neck but it's still a clear indicator that he is not alone. His bottom lip tastes like grease and wax when he bites it, reminding him he was on stage just a few minutes before. Under fancy lighting and in front of a screaming crowd. They had been screaming for him. For his song. After everything he had been through, everything his fans had weathered with him, they still wanted him. He had seen the signs in the audience with his name on them. Behind his zipper his cock starts to swell. He thinks back to YG's words from before, telling him to let the fans see how much he wants them. How much they mean to him.

Without stopping to think about who may be right outside the door Jiyong reaches for his belt, unbuckling it then slowly moving on to the button of his jeans. He meets YG's eyes in the mirror as he pulls his zipper down to reveal his boxers. The shiny red material of his shrug creaks as he reaches down to cup the curve of his cock through his underwear. His skin begins to buzz with adrenaline. He looks down again, recalling how it felt when YG touched him like this, the way his body reacted. He tries to remember the exact pressure and rhythm YG used to jerk him off. He squeezes himself harshly, grunting with something close to pain. Quickly changing tactics he shoves his silk boxers down for better access causing his jeans to slide off of his narrow hips completely. He spreads his feet slightly to keep them from falling to the floor. 

YG stays silent, opting not to offer criticism or encouragement, simply watching as Jiyong coaxes himself to full erection. He raises an eyebrow when Jiyong catches his eyes again and smirks as he licks his thumb then rubs the slick pad over the tip of his dick. Both of Jiyong's hands drop below his waist, the left snagging the hem of his sleeveless shirt and lifting it, the right wrapping around his shaft to stroke from base to tip. A tiny bead of liquid wells up in the slit and Jiyong quickly swipes it away with his fingers. He watches YG track his movements, waiting for some kind of reaction. He sighs when more precum dribbles out allowing smoother, longer strokes. 

So many thoughts fly through Jiyong's mind as his fingers slip over the crown of his dick that he almost falters. The nagging draw of failure. The burn of rage. The sting of humiliation. The soaring high of success. He shakes his head in hopes of clearing his thoughts but all that happens is his hair sweeps across his forehead to fall in his eyes. 

“Focus,” comes the command from behind him. The sharp tone drives a spike into every single thought bubble other than the one reading “PERFORM”. Jiyong closes his eyes and takes a breath. He tilts his head back slightly and barely opens his eyes, covering his slip with a challenge. He strokes his cock faster, gripping tighter, dragging himself closer to orgasm with every passing second. Just as he feels his balls drawing up in preparation to cum YG leans in, pushing one hand under the back of his shirt, gently touching the dimples at the base of his spine.

“There it is. That's what I was waiting to see,” YG's nasal voice is soft as his fingertips trace the edge of Jiyong's boxers. The sensation is almost ticklish. It makes Jiyong want to move away but he just bites his lip and continues to touch himself. He shudders when YG's fingers turn and push until they slide between his ass cheeks. His teeth clamp down hard enough to bruise the delicate flesh of his lip as two fingers pass over his sensitive entrance. When they return, pressing against the little dip insistently, his right hand freezes on his shaft and his breath leaves his lungs in a bitten-off curse. The muscles in his thighs tense in attempt to make sure he stays upright as his semen streaks across the vanity, some even landing on the bottom of the mirror. 

When he can finally pull in a decent breath, Jiyong releases the grip on his dick only to brace himself with both hands on the countertop. Jiyong twitches as YG pulls his hand out of the back of his pants. YG ruffles the his hair and steps back saying, “I'll let you decide what to tell your staff about how all of that got ruined.”

Jiyong looks down at the open compacts, eyeshadow palettes, blenders and brushes now tainted with his cum and cringes. He knows how expensive they are and that he is going to replace every single one of them. He barely has time to yank his pants up, sweep the cosmetics into the trash and grab a soda before YG is opening the door and letting the staff into the room. Jiyong bows low when his makeup artist asks about her missing utensils. He manages to mumble an excuse about spilling his drink on them and promises to buy her new ones. While he is apologizing YG slips out the door, smirking to himself as he listens to Jiyong's staff scold him.


End file.
